Sceptile
Sceptile (ジュカイン Jukain) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Sceptile is a large bipedal reptilian gecko-like Pokémon that also possess traits of dinosaurs. It has powerfully-built limbs and muscular legs that allow it to run at high speeds to chase after its prey in the jungles where it lives. Its body is mostly vivid green in color, and it has a gracefully rounded belly with a horizontal pale red stripe extending across it. It has a light red chin and narrowed eyes with small slit pupils and yellow scleras, with a red rim around the outsides. It has bladed leaves on its wrists, which it uses to slash (using Leaf Blade). It has a long, large dark green fern-like plant that resembles a tree for a tail, and a cluster of small round yellow nutrient-rich seeds growing on its back. It has three sharp green claws on both its hands and toes. Special Abilities Seeing as it has leaves as sharp as swords growing from its body, Sceptile can learn powerful slashing moves. It learns Leaf Blade, X-Scissor, and Night Slash by leveling up, and Dragon Claw by TM. It has ability Overgrow which increase its attack by 50% when its HP gets lower than 1/3. It is extremely agile and swift. The seeds on its back are full of energy which provides trees with revitalizing nutrients. Behavior Sceptile is an incredible, swift hunter of the forest. It uses its bladed leaves to strike down its prey and battle its foes. It also cares deeply about the plants and trees in the forests where it lives, and raises them with loving care. Being a reptile, it is cold-blooded, and must regulate its body temperature by basking in the sunlight. Evolution Sceptile is the final evolution of Treecko, by having Grovyle up to level 36. Sceptile can further evolve into Mega Sceptile using its Mega Stone. Game info Statistics Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=The leaves growing on Sceptile's body are very sharp edged. This Pokémon is very agile - it leaps all over the branches of trees and jumps on its foe from above or behind. |sapphire=Sceptile has seeds growing on its back. They are said to be bursting with nutrients that revitalize trees. This Pokémon raises the trees in a forest with loving care. |emerald=In the jungle, its power is without equal. This Pokémon carefully grows trees and plants. It regulates its body temperature by basking in sunlight. |firered=The leaves on its forelegs are as sharp as swords. It agilely leaps about the branches of trees to strike. |leafgreen=The leaves on its forelegs are as sharp as swords. It agilely leaps about the branches of trees to strike. |diamond=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. |pearl=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. |platinum=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. |heartgold=It agilely leaps about the jungle and uses the sharp leaves on its arms to strike its prey. |soulsilver=It agilely leaps about the jungle and uses the sharp leaves on its arms to strike its prey. |black=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. |white=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. |black 2=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. |white 2=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. |x=The leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in jungle combat. |y=It agilely leaps about the jungle and uses the sharp leaves on its arms to strike its prey. |or=The leaves growing on Sceptile’s body are very sharp edged. This Pokémon is very agile—it leaps all over the branches of trees and jumps on its foe from above or behind. |as=Sceptile has seeds growing on its back. They are said to be bursting with nutrients that revitalize trees. This Pokémon raises the trees in a forest with loving care.}} Locations |rubysapphire=Evolve Grovyle |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Grovyle |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Grovyle |hgssrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Evolve Grovyle |Trozei=Endless Level 8 Forever Level 57 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Grovyle |PMD2=Zero Isle North (B41F-B50F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger1=Jungle Relic |Ranger2=Oil Field Hideout }} Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 254 front.png |rbysapsprs=Sceptile_Shiny_GenIII.png |emeraldspr=E 254 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Sceptile_Shiny_E.gif |frlgspr=RS 254 front.png |frlgsprs=Sceptile_Shiny_GenIII.png |IIIback=Back_sprite_sceptile.png |IIIbacks=Sceptile_Back_Shiny_GenIII.png |dpspr=Sceptile_GenIV.png |dpsprs=Sceptile_Shiny_GenIV.png |ptspr=Sceptile_GenIV.png |ptsprs=Sceptile_Shiny_GenIV.png |hgssspr=Sceptile_GenIV.png |hgsssprs=Sceptile_Shiny_GenIV.png |IVback=Sceptile_Back_GenIV.png |IVbacks=Sceptile_Back_Shiny_GenIV.png |bwspr=Sceptile BW.gif |bwsprs=Sceptile_Shiny_BW.gif |b2w2spr=Sceptile BW.gif |b2w2sprs=Sceptile_Shiny_BW.gif |Vback=Sceptile_Back_BW.gif |Vbacks=Sceptile_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |xyspr=Sceptile_XY.gif |xysprs=Sceptile_Shiny_XY.gif |orasspr=Sceptile_XY.gif |orassprs=Sceptile XY.gif |VIback=Sceptile_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks=Sceptile_Shiny_Back_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime During the Battle Frontier arc, Sceptile was the most powerful Pokémon that Ash ever had and is arguably Ash's strongest grass type. It appeared in Diamond and Pearl as well. *Ash's Sceptile *Tyson's Sceptile *Brendan's Sceptile Manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Emerald has a Sceptile. *Emerald's Sceptile Trivia *Sceptile is the first fully evolved Grass starter Pokémon to not have a flower anywhere on its body. *Sceptile is the first bipedal fully evolved Grass starter Pokémon. *Sceptile is the fastest of all type Pokémon. *Sceptile is the first and currently only Grass-type initial Pokemon to have a type advantage against 2 of the 3 main legendary Pokemon's of its respective generation. *With Sceptile's Mega Evolution, Sceptile is the only / Pokémon to date. *Mega Sceptile and Mega Charizard X are the only Mega Starter's Final Evolution to have -type in existence. Origin Sceptile resembles a cross between a tree gecko and a Dilophosaurus. Etymology Its name is derived from "scepter", the staff of a king, and "reptile"; hence, it is known as the "King of the Jungle". Gallery 254Sceptile_AG_anime.png 254Sceptile_AG_anime_2.png 254Sceptile_AG_anime_3.png 254Sceptile_AG_anime_4.png 254Sceptile_Dream.png 254Sceptile_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon